I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe
by Veritas Odium Parit
Summary: Non-magical, AU. Snarry. Harry Potter has always been a rather silent boy without many friends. His greatest passion is reading and he starts an affair with his stern and mysterious chemistry Professor, Severus Snape, who is a writer himself.
1. Chapter 1

Story: I Want You So Bad I Can't Breathe  
>Author: Veritas Odium Parit<br>Rating: M+ for Mature Themes, Sexual Content, Harry is under age (fifth year). This is a slash story SS/HP.

Summary: Non-magical, AU. Harry Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, has always been a rather silent boy without many friends. His greatest passion is reading, poetry and fiction. Unfortunately, this was one of the things his parents didn't understand. Books. He starts an affair with his stern and mysterious chemistry Professor, Severus Snape, who is a writer himself.

A/N: I've never written a Non-Magical fanfic before, it's completely different from my other stories. I hope it'll turn out they way I intend it to. Oh, and I'm not a native speaker, so there might be a few grammar errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and it's probably for the best I never will.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

-In your fitted raincoat and tangled winter hair,  
>cheeks a little rosy in the February air -<em>OK Go<em>

Harry Potter was a silent kid. He had always been a little shy, during primary school he used to sit by himself, letting his imagination cary him wherever he wanted to be. He loved reading, poetry and fiction. Often, he stayed awake until late hours, his blankets arranged around him in a tent-like fashion, a flashlight in one hand, a book in the other. His parents found him the next morning, fast asleep, his face resting on a crumpled book, his body covered by tangled and messy sheets, the flashlight still burning in his hand. After years of unsuccessfully trying to get their son to sleep without his favorite hobby, they stopped scolding him for his 'unhealthy habits' as his mother called it, or, 'strange obsession' as his father called it.

His parents, Lily and James Potter, were considered to be the example of a very happy couple. The neighbours called them charismatic, friendly, madly in love and very generous. Their son, Harry, was bright but silent. They often hosted popular parties, which he didn't seem to be very fond of.  
>Harry loved his parents more than anything, he only wished they would understand him and his passion, for Lily and James just weren't interested in books. The only tomes present in the whole house were Harry's own books, which were stored in a massive bookcase that covered almost his entire bedroom wall, a few magazine's owned by Lily and a shabby cookbook which was an old family heirloom inherited from James' side of the family.<p>

Harry's mother, Lily, a beautiful woman with vibrant red hair, loved food, but was a terrible cook. She loved James and above all her son, Harry. She only wished he'd be more social, she often worried about him, he was secluding himself far too much for her liking.  
>His father James, a tall and handsome figure with a stunning smile, a prankster extraordinare in his youth, had been very popular during his own school years and often prompted Harry to invite his friends over. His son always refused, telling him he would be busy for the afternoon. Which meant, locking himself up in his room and reading. James could tell his son was happy, and that was enough for him, but he couldn't help himself but wonder where he had failed in the raising of his son.<p>

Harry knew his parents worried about him, but he used to shut their concern out. Since his youth, he preferred his own created worlds and feelings, he loved to delve into stories, refusing to emerge from their emotions, adventures, choosing the written world above his own.  
>Not because he despised the world around him, on the contrary, it was due to his comfortable environment he was able to live into his stories without disturbance, he only thought it less interesting.<p>

These habits stuck to him, he was currently starting his fifth year of Belfort Public High School, and not one day had passed since first grade without Harry carrying a book and reading it during whatever free time he had, sometimes even during classes. He was small for his age, people often called him tiny or cute, which he hated, for the heroes in his stories were often tall, broad or handsome. He was fifteen years old, with a messy mop of raven hair and big emerald eyes. The other children thought Harry a bit strange. The boy always drifted away during class, his fantasies enveloping him completely. Once, he'd attempted a view of them to explain why exactly books were so much better than real life, but they'd never understood him.

"But, books are just words.." Ron Weasley, a redhead and classmate of him sputtered during their introduction in first year.

"Exactly, letters, nothing seeable" Dean Thomas, a boy living not far from Harry added.

"That's the point!" Harry argued enthusiastic: "They are not 'just' words. Books consist of words, indeed, but they are forming sentences, a story. Everything has it's purpose, pulling the reader into the story, allowing them to 'see' everything around them as if it is the real world."

Seamus Finnegan had only shaken his head after the boys explanation, and given up on the kid.

Fortunately, Harry had found companionship in an older boy, Cedric Diggory. The boy had been in third grade, two years above him, and Harry's total opposite: tall, handsome and popular, but also an  
>enthusiastic reader. They'd visited the library quite often, until Cedric had graduated last year, leaving Harry on his own with his hobby. Fortunately, the green-eyed boy had also befriended a shy girl called Susan Bones, they were lab partners during chemistry and physics, and a boy called Theodore Nott, who was very thin and skittish, and often absent during classes.<p>

His teachers referred to him as bright, polite but very distant. During the few parent-teacher talks that Belfort had yearly inititated, they'd often asked James and Lily if Harry had made any friends in the neighbourhood, and as the response continued to be a negative, they'd tried, with James and Lily's approval, to set him up with some other year mates, but the boy never really initiated a  
>further friendship beyond the handshake and brief smile.<p>

Harry himself didn't care what his teachers thought about him, or his classmates on that account. He enjoyed talking to Susan and Theodore, but most of all enjoyed his peace. His favorite subjects were English and Literature. The English professor, a very stern woman called Minerva McGonagall, had had a week spot for her attentive student, she didn't thought of Harry's independence as a negative, she had even encouraged his love for reading. Unfortunately, she had retired the same year as Cedric Diggory had left Belfort, and been replaced by a narcissistic young  
>man called Gilderoy Lockhart. Harry disliked sports, he wasn't as fast as all his muscled, broad and<br>tall classmates and he didn't like his professor, who was a very pushy man called Dominick Umbridge.

Another mature he really hated was chemistry. The last year's teacher had been a complete useless fool who'd been constantly seeing spies hiding in the broom-closet. He'd accused every one of them falsely for cheating on various tests, and it had turned out the man had suffered from a mild form of paranoia.

~~~~SS/HP~~~~

"Harry"

Harry groaned and buried his head in his pillows, effectively shutting out his mother's voice. He'd just been having the most beautiful dream about sunny plains with all kind of seldom creatures inhabiting the lands...

"Harry, sweetie, wake up. Today's your first day," Lily pulled the covers from his bed, exposing him to the chilly morning air that flooded trough his just opened bedroom windows.  
>He tried to wriggle himself under the remaining pillows, but his mother would have none of it, she snatched the soft pillows away, threatening to carry her son into the bathroom and to force him to<br>shower cold if he wouldn't emerge.

Harry complied, for he knew his mother never ushered empty threads. He padded grumpy towards the bathroom, hating the fact he was actually small enough for his mum to carry him around in his fifth year.

After a quick shower, he headed downstairs, where his father was just finishing his cereal. James smiled and ruffled his sons hair in a friendly manner.

"Good morning son, are you exited about your first day?"

Harry sighed.

"Dad, I'm not a little kid anymore. It's not like new term is going to be different from last year. Besides, today is double-chemistry and double-sports, I'm doomed."

James chuckled.

"I used to fail my chemistry classes too... we had the most ridiculous professor, a rather voluminous man called Slughorn. I believe he used to fancy your mum a little, of which she shamelessly took advantage, by the way."

"James!" Lily reprimanded her husband as she walked into the kitchen, carrying a bottle fresh milk.  
>James almost chocked on his last spoonful, he'd not expected Lily to be back that soon, and decided wisely to take his leave.<p>

"Bye Harry, have fun. If you want, you can bring your friends over."

"Hmm hmm" Harry answered, searching the fridge for some bacon.

"You haven't contacted them all summer..." James said a little exasperated. Lily shot him a warning glance, but Harry was so engulfed in making his breakfast that he'd missed the exchange. He just  
>grumbled something in reply, not really paying attention to what his father was saying, but guessing it was something about 'inviting' and 'friends'.<p>

James bade his wife goodbye and left for work. Half an hour later, Harry exited the house, strolling towards the bus stop, arriving just in time to shield himself from the sudden rainfall by cowering under the wooden stall. He retied his tie and fastened one of his shoelaces. His book bag was resting on his hip, a big tome he'd just started on yesterday clamped under his left arm. The bus was late and full, but Harry managed to find himself two empty seats in the back. Susan joined him the next stop and they talked about their summer vacations.

"We travelled to Switserland, mum really loved it, unfortunately, dad is afraid of hight. Of course, he was to proud to admit it, this resulted in a small drama as mum dragged us with her on a mountain trip with a tour guide. After only two kilometres, dad clung himself to a stray rock, refusing to move another foot."

Susan laughed at the memory and Harry giggled along with his friend. He told Susan in turn about the books he'd newly discovered in the public library. Far too soon for his liking, the bus driver announced they'd reached their destination.  
>Harry hid his tome under his coat, he hated it if his books got wet, and ran after Susan towards the entrance. In no time, his hair and coat were soaked, and he cursed the unpredictable English weather, fearing his tome might not have survived the small run entirely water-free.<p>

~~~~SS/HP~~~~

Severus Snape eyed the massive building with more than a little apprehension. A sober engraving just above the main entrance informed visitors that the mass of elegantly piled, grey granite square blocks was in fact: 'Belfort Public School'.  
>He sighed, at least the rain had finally came to a halt. He abandoned his safe spot, a stone bench under a big oak tree, and choose his way carefully around the puddles, trying to avoid his shoes getting wet. He neared the entrance with swift strides, not even trying to look enthusiastic.<p>

Severus had never expected he would end up in teaching. Frankly, if he'd ever known it would come to this, he would have dropped out of chemistry class immediately. He would have chosen a peaceful future above his favourite subject, no doubt. Unfortunately, back then, he hadn't known, and therefore, gotten a degree in chemistry, focussing all his attention solely on writing once he'd finished school. His passion was reading and, above all, writing. He loved poetry, but wasn't a writer in that particular genre.

A few years back, his books had been quite popular in certain library and book store- sections. Unfortunately, due to a brief writers block and the soon following empty wallet, he was forced to search for a job. The only job available had been at Belfort's, the local high school, and he'd accepted the offer, though grudgingly, and today would be his first day as 'Professor Snape.'

He snarled and shoved one hand deeper into his pocket, straightening his collar with his other hand.  
>He swore himself to leave this school as soon as possible, he would search for a normal job which didn't involved screaming children and stubborn parents, or even better, continue where he'd left of and finally produce a best-seller.<p>

In his pocket, his hand closed around the small tome he carried along. He was used to having books surrounding him, he wouldn't abandon his hobby simply because of a small financial 'problem.' He liked reading a few verses during short subway-or bus rides. Often, people didn't think it strange, for, according to some of his former partners, Severus had the the distinctive aura of a writer surrounding him. Severus himself never believed one could look or act 'as a writer' for every writer was different, but it satisfied him to know he left an intelligent impression.  
>He was currently thirty seven, single and very content. Occasionally, he had some bed-partners or lovers, some of them stayed for a longer period of time, others left after one night. He didn't really mind, as long as the sex was enthralling and the conversations acceptable, he wouldn't complain.<p>

He knew he wasn't remarkably handsome, he was tall, with dark eyes and rather long, black hair that reached just above his shoulders. Still, his mysterious look seemed to attract the attention from males all around him. He didn't visit clubs, mostly picked his lovers up at bars or even a café somewhere during lunch. He was often referred to as closed, but charismatic once one knew him better. Severus refused to let much people 'know him better', he didn't need more surrounding him  
>than necessary. He was in the possession of a keen wit, loved playful banter, though he hadn't practice that art in a long time, he had to admit.<p>

Writing all alone in his room hadn't given him much time for friendships. Even during meals he scribbled small notes or thoughts in a thick notebook and only in his bedroom he forbade himself to write. Every thought would be banished from his head once he'd entered the room and slipped under the silky covers, no matter if alone or with company.

A group of chatting students passed him in the hall, eyeing him curiously, and Severus resigned himself to his fate: he would be Professor Snape, teaching a group of noisy, ungrateful brats about the model of Rutherford.

~~~~SS/HP~~~~

Harry sighed, he believed the rain to be a clear indication towards his soon-to-be miserable afternoon. His morning classes had passed quietly, he'd talked a bit with Theodore, who had downright evaded Harry's polite question about his summer break, and Harry hadn't prodded, for he thought it Theodore's own business if he wanted to share his memories with Harry or not. Instead, they'd ridiculed Lockhart, who had been acting out one of his summer vacation anecdotes with all the girls in front of him fawning over him, and speculated about their new chemistry teacher.

"He will be just as mad as the last one, I'm sure" Theodore had mumbled, nervously slumping in his seat to avoid being given a role in Lockhart's abysmal play. Harry, who was never elected for these kind of tasks, giggled.

"I bet he is old, grey and chaotic. He won't remember our names, probably even forgetting we are there. He'll constantly be scribbling formula's which only he comprehends on the whiteboard and startle out of his musings once the bell rings."

For the remaining hour, Harry had read his book, which had indeed a few damp pages, and Theodore had decided on napping, absent-mindedly doodling on his desk until his eyes fell shut.

After lunch, Harry's mood brightened at the prospect of having a free period. He settled in the library at first, trying to read, but the first years made a lot of ruckus during their tour through Belfort (an idea from the new Headmaster to prevent the firsties from getting lost) and he'd given up on enjoying a quiet hour.  
>Remus Lupin, a gentle amber eyed man who was the librarian and always allowed Harry to take books from the school library home, had invited him over for tea as soon as he'd noticed Harry's annoyance.<p>

"I am sorry Harry" (They had agreed on calling each-other by their first names)  
>Remus ran a hand trough his shaggy sandpaper hair and smiled apologetically.<p>

"They'll be gone in a few minutes."

Harry smiled an sipped from his cinamon-blend.

"I'll come back tomorrow" He said, eying his book with concern. A few pages had curled up due to the water, even after he'd dried them and separated them with tissues.

"You should try and heavy them with something, that'll straighten them up again" Remus commented, noticing Harry's concern. "Sugar?"

Harry shook his head and smiled, the man always added three spoonfuls, creating a very sweet brew. Whilst Harry liked sugar and milk, he preferred to actually still taste the tea itself. Remus filled his own cup with sugar, added a little bit of tea and stirred. They finished their drinks in a comfortable silence. Harry declined Remus' offer to spend the rest of his period in his office politely, he really needed some alone-time, and left with a promise to return the other day.

He decided to leave his reading be for the moment and he headed towards the school labs, which were located in the basement. Chemistry wouldn't start for the next thirty minutes, but that was fine for him, he could just sit in one of the abandoned corridors, his back against the central heater.  
>On his way downstairs he tried to straighten the pages by pressing them together tightly, following Remus' advice. He was so engulfed in his work that he walked straight into a tall, dark figure, not<br>noticing the man until his head collided with a firm chest. He heard a muffled 'umph' and staggered backwards, startled, dropping his book, gripping the banister to prevent loosing his balance. The  
>man he'd walked into cursed softly.<p>

"Oh, sorry sir" He blushed, his eyes meeting two dark onyx orbs. He quickly bent down to retrieve his book, only to find that an elegant hand had already picked it up from the floor.

~~~~SS/HP~~~~

He had been on his way upstairs, trying to figure out where the staff room was located, when a small boy holding a big tome bumped into him in mid-stride. Severus cursed softly, annoyed that he would have to deal with inattentive students this early. The boy looked up shyly, blushing, and Severus lost all his previous anger as he saw the child's bright green eyes.

"Uh, Sorry sir" The child stuttered.

Severus ducked and picked the book the boy had been carrying from the floor, swiping some imaginary dust from the cover. He scanning the title briefly and handing it back to the flustered teen. He noticed, once he'd had the time to look at the boy more properly, that he wasn't that young, in fact. Just incredibly cute for his age.

"Thank you, sir" The boy checked the book for any damage, softly stroking the rims and edges.

"Have you hurt yourself?" Severus asked, eyeing the dishevelled kid with a small smile.

"No sir. Are you alright?" The boy seemed to be convinced that his tome was unharmed, he tucked it under his arm again and adjusted his backpack a little.

"I am. But tell me, is your book that exiting that you have to read it whilst walking down a narrow sets of stairs?"

The boy flushed again, it was really too cute, and smiled shyly.

"The book is fantastic. I love the plot, not even to mention the style. It carries you away, into this world filled with doubt and mistrust, where no one seems to know what's real and what's just an  
>invention of the mind, even the main character can't-"<br>The boy, realizing he was rambling, broke off in mid sentence and smiled a little apologetically, before continuing, looking a little disappointed:

"Anyways, I wasn't reading, I tried to straighten the pages, a few got damp due to the miserable weather."

The messy-haired boy scrunched his nose, frowning as if the rain could actually see his glare. Severus chuckled inwardly. As regrettably as it was, though, he had to leave for the staff room, otherwise he wouldn't make it to his first class of the year in time. He had never heard of 'The Unfortunate Fate of Klaus Alecteric' as the book was titled, but he liked it that this teen was obviously a very die-hard reader.

"I, uh, better get going. It was nice meeting you sir." The boy slipped past him, and only after he'd rounded the corner it hit Severus that nor he, nor the boy, had introduced themselves.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you guys think, I am not sure if this plot is going to work... at all.  
>AN2: 'The Unfortunate Fate Of Klaus Alecteric' is a randomly invented title, I thought it sounded mysterious xD


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to apologize for the sloppy spelling errors I made in the former chapter. It was tired during re-reading and failed to detect them, only afterwards I realized how many errors I'd missed, I will definitely spell-check this chapter better.

This chapter is dedicated to the first sixteen (!) reviewers of this story!  
><em>Liz, Ria, Katsy17, dem bones, AlmondWithUnicornHair, Sheankelor, music909, LttleSparrow, Thatsallwegot, Babydex, Princess1heart1Hubby, SevenBlackRoses, Black-Velvet-Hearts, Fire-Metal-Horse17, RavenTheHeartlessMaoh<em> and _13AkiraKuranXIII._

Thank you so much! :) Hopefully I haven't lost your interest after updating this late, muggle-life caught up on me, but the good news is that I passed my finals, graduated and got accepted into law school!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

-I want you bad,  
>So bad I can't think straight<br>So bad all my bones shake,  
>So bad I can't breathe- <em>OK Go <em>

Maybe teaching wasn't that bad, Severus mused as he descended the narrow staircase again, a stack of papers tucked under his left arm. After the collision with the boy, he'd found the staffroom without any further complications. The room was located behind a voluminous double door and had been empty, completely void of any noise that could have irritated the chemistry professor. He had been able to enjoy the silence, sip from a dark remarkably good tasting espresso (he immediately planned on buying a similar machine for himself) and a few pages of his poetry.  
>In his locker, he'd found his schedule accompanied by a note that informed him he was expected to report at the headmaster's office after his last class for a short evaluation. He'd prepared today's<br>lessons at home, and after downing another espresso he had left the vacated cosy room and made his way downstairs.

A shrill ringing signalled the end of the current period and the halls filled up with chattering students. A few curious looks where thrown in his direction, but Severus ignored them and strode briskly trough the corridors, searching for the West Wing. He descended another set of shabby looking stairs and found himself in Belfort's basement. Wide concrete corridors with various doors leading to either the Physic-, Biology- or Chemistry-labs greeted his sight as he rounded the last  
>corner of the winding staircase. One of the many fluorescent tubes that enlightened the corridor flickered annoyingly and all in all the basement made a gloomy impression.<p>

The air was a bit damp, the faint smell of dust mingled with badly disposed chemicals and cheap floor wax assaulted his nose and Severus rubbed his temples. Hopefully he would get used to this smell, he thought darkly, he refused to leave work today nursing a headache only because this school's inability to clean properly.

His class was already gathered in front of the lab doors, they would have a practical lesson today as Severus wanted to determine their practical and theoretical level first before developing a lesson plan. He answered their curious gazes with a curt nod and decided on inspecting his office first before allowing the students to enter the lab. A small door next to the lab entrance lead to this office, and Severus let himself in, using the key that had been attached to his schedule. He disposed his papers on his desk, searching the pile for the check list which would provide him with pictures and the names of his students. After ensuring himself the state of his office and the lab seemed satisfactory enough, he allowed the students to enter, unlocking the doors and beckoning them inside just in time for the second ring.

To his surprise, he caught a glance of the unruly mop he knew belonged to the child with the book from earlier, he hadn't expected the boy to be a fifth year already.

Severus strode towards the whiteboard in front of the class and scanned the name list whilst everyone took a seat. He surveyed the group and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes flickered briefly to the boy he'd ran into. Harry, that was his name. The teen sat in front, fidgeting on his high lab stool, clutching the chemistry book in his hands. A girl with ginger hair and a friendly round shaped face next to him whispered something in the boy's ear.  
>Severus studied the empty seat to the boys left and frowned. Obviously, these children were used to sitting in permanent seats. He would have to change that, he wanted his students to be able to work<br>with various partners. His gaze swept back to Harry, just as the boy looked up. Their eyes met briefly and the boy smiled uncertainly. Severus answered with a brief curl of his upper lip before pulling his features in a stern gaze. He cleared his throat, asking for silence, and grabbed a marker.

"Can anyone tell me what gas chromatography or GC is?" Severus spoke whilst writing his name ('Professor Snape') on the board.

He scanned the group of students and saw a tall guy to his left raise his hand.

"Yes Mr. Finnegan?" He said, after he'd found the boy's name on his list.

"Gas chromatography is a type of chromatography. The mobile phase is a gas. GC is can be used for analysing or separating the different components of a mixture."

"Correct Mr. Finnegan" Severus nodded in approval. "There are other kinds of chromatography, such as Thin Layer Chromatography or Paper Chromatography. Today however, we will solely focus on GC."

Severus wrote the definition of Gas chromatography on the whiteboard, pleased that his students had a bit basic knowledge.

"Now, does anyone know why gas chromatography can't be used as a purification method? " Severus asked.

"How about you, Mr. Potter?" He probed gently, finally resting his gaze on the bewildered boy again.

Harry bit his lips, flushing a bright red. It was obvious to him that the boy didn't know the answer.

"Eh..." The teen stayed silent, averting his eyes.

Instead of snapping, Severus advanced the boy's seat, Harry's chemistry book was open at the correct chapter and Severus peeked quickly at it's contents. He tapped his index finger on page 394,  
>where he knew the correct answer to his question could be found. Harry scanned the page almost frantically until his finger halted somewhere at the bottom left.<p>

"Eh, this particular chromatography method is destructive, the sample gets lost during the experiment. Sir?" He asked, peeking through his lashes.

"Are you telling me or asking me?"

"Telling, sir" The teen said more firmly.

"Correct" Severus purred. He almost smiled at the boys happy expression and the encouraging nod he received from the girl called Susan Bones.

"From the notes your former chemistry professor left behind I can deduce you've already experimented with Paper Chromatography." Severus paced back and forth between the rows of students, making sure everyone was paying close attention.

"Today, we will make a gas chromatogram, I want all of you to analyse the contents of a lighter in pairs of two. I will hand out instruction sheets and you will find all the equipment you need in the cupboards behind you. I am sure all of you are already familiar with their contents?"

Severus raised his eyebrows, a few students nodded in confirmation.

"I want all of you to print your chromatogram afterwards. Your homework will be to compare your chromatogram with the chart on your instruction sheets. By doing this, you will be able to name the  
>different gasses in your lighter such as methane or butene. Every lighter is slightly different, please remember I do not tolerate students copying each other's work."<p>

Severus stalked back to his desk and started to hand out the instructions, pulling his features a stern expression.

"I want to make one thing absolutely clear, I won't tolerate any idiocy in my class. Safety is my top priority, I want all of you to wear a lab coat all the time. Safety glasses aren't necessary this time, always wear them unless I say otherwise. Chemistry can be a very dangerous subject if one is inattentive, and I don't want you to risk your own safety by fooling around. I won't hesitate to suspend you from class if you endanger yourself or your classmates. That said, you may begin."

The fifth years stood from their stools and scurried around, rummaging through the white closets.

Severus stalked through the classroom, observing his students closely.

"Careful with the Chromatograph, Finnegan" he barked as the tall boy who'd answered his question correctly bumped into his partner, almost dropping the expensive equipment. The clattering of glass indicated that Zabini had dropped his lighter and Severus pinched the bridge of his nose in an desperate attempt to keep his temper in check.

"Professor? Which button is the start button? This blue thinggy?" Ron Weasley had his hand raised in the air and was staring intently at his Chromatograph.

"Of course not!" Severus bit. "Read the instructions properly, Mr. Weasley."

The redhead flushed and Severus quelled the urge to roll his eyes. Suddenly he wasn't quite sure if he would be able to stay patient with these obnoxious students, who seemed not even capable of following simple instructions.

"How are you faring, Mister Malfoy?" Severus loomed over a blonde boy with slightly arrogant features who was working together with two boys next to Finnegan and Weasley.

"All right professor" The boy didn't look up from his chart and scribbled something on the answer sheet. Ernie Macmillan, a boy with brown curls and a pompous demeanour explained the three of them usually worked together.

"Last year we got paired up all the time, most of the lessons were practicals and since Nott wasn't often in class, we ended up with an uneven number of students..." The boy trailed of and threw a  
>meaningful glance towards the empty seat in front, on which Harry had placed his book-bag.<p>

"And if he was, he would join Potter and Susan, Professor" The third boy, Terry Boot if Severus remembered correctly, added.

Severus sighed wearily, sensing it would be difficult to force these students to form different pairs each practical. But, it was necessary, since these students had chosen their partners based on  
>their friendships, instead of on their abilities. The trio he was currently observing had no difficulties for instance, but Finnegan and Weasley were both disastrous. It would benefith both the weaker as well as the stronger students if they would pair up together.<p>

He decided to leave it be for this lesson, he would approach this subject tomorrow. He moved on to the next couple, Blaise Zabini and Dean Thomas. The two of them didn't seem to have any problems and he continued circling the student's worktables, providing them with scathing comments if they made an, in his point of view, unnecessary mistake or with help if their questions were reasonable.

After a few minutes he found himself studying Harry again. The boy was furrowing his brows whilst Bones was seemingly trying to explain him something. They were both hunched over their chromatograph and Harry threw his hands up in desperation just as Severus approached the pair.

"I just don't get this" The boy exclaimed. Then he noticed his professor standing a few feet from the two of them and he flushed.

"What is it you don't understand, Mr. Potter?" Severus fought the urge to call the boy by his first name. Harry seemed too frustrated to be further embarrassed about his former outburst.

"I just don't understand why we are measuring methane first, before testing our lighter, Sir" He said, almost fuming.

"I mean, everyone has to do it, it's in the instructions, so it must be of importance. Susan has tried to explain it to me, but.."

Harry's lip stuck out in a little pout and Severus felt the sudden need to brush his thumb across the boy's mouth. Of course, he did no such thing, he merely shook his head as to expel these thoughts and smiled a little at the boys antics.

"I am sure we can figure it out together" Severus said, determined to explain all the steps patiently to this boy, who'd captured the writer's interest from the first moment their eyes had met. Severus  
>didn't even deny the fact that he was fascinated by this teen, the boys innocent appearance, his uncharacteristic features, entirely unfitting for a boy who was sixteen. It was probably inappropriate for any teacher to think in this fashion about one of his students. Then again, Severus didn't like to think of himself as a professor. Nor as a man of man morals either, on that account.<p>

"I take it you do understand it, Miss Bones?" He asked the girl rather friendly.

The girl nodded hesitantly.

"Why don't you help Finnegan and Weasley, they are working in a pair in the back and seem to have a few difficulties."

After a brief glance towards Harry, who nodded reassuringly (a gesture that made Severus smile inwardly), the girl left and Severus took her empty lab stool, adjusting it so it would fit a man of his hight. He felt almost guilty for sending Susan Bones away, but he wanted to speak privately with Harry for a few minutes. The boy didn't strike him as an unintelligent kid, he'd read the instructions carefully, not unlike Finnegan, who had a good knowledge but worked too fast to be accurate and therefore managed to mess up his test-results. But the fact remained that Harry was the only student who had problems with answering the very first question on the answer sheet.

"Maybe it'll help if we make the chromatogram together? I have no doubt that Miss Bones is a perfect tutor, but I want to know where your difficulties lie, since you are a little behind on your  
>classmates. Maybe you just need to re-read a few chapters, maybe you need some extra tutoring. But for now, we are going to answer your questions."<p>

He scooted a little closer to his student and placed one hand on the instruction sheet.

"You understand the instructions?" He asked.

"Well, I understand which one of these the start-button is and how the chromatograph works." Harry began uncertainly.

"But I don't understand why we need to measure Methane at first... why can't we start with the lighter right away?"

"That's fine, let's just start with following every instruction without knowing the exact reasons behind them?" Severus suggested  
>"I am sure that we'll find our answers by looking at the chromatogram."<p>

Harry nodded and grabbed the needle filled with natural gas, throwing a questioning look upwards.

"Inject the gas through this entrance" Severus lectured, placing his much longer fingers on the boy's hand, guiding it a little.

"Immediately push the start button after you've injected the gas, and try to repeat this movement if you inject the lighter gas. It is important that the time, which passes between the injection and the  
>activation of the start button, is the same now, whilst measuring the methane, as later, whilst measuring the lighter gas."<p>

Harry did as he was told, and whilst the chromatograph started to produce a chromatogram on the computer screen, which was installed next to the measuring equipment, Severus continued his lecture.

"Do you understand why you need to push the start button in the same fashion every measure?" He asked.  
>"If you don't know," He added, "Try and look at the chromatogram."<p>

Harry leaned forward, staring at the screen. The methane-curve was long from complete, it usually took a few minutes, but the chromatogram would provide enough information nonetheless.

"Well, these curves are based on the time it takes the different gasses to pass through the chromatograph. If time is an important factor, it's necessary to match the starting time as accurately as possible" Harry said slowly.

"Correct. You see, it doesn't matter if you don't understand everything right away, some things become evident during the test itself."  
>Harry nodded in understanding.<p>

"Yes sir"

"Next time, try to perform the instructions without knowing their exact purpose first, you might figure them out during the test itself. Of course, you should ask help whenever you don't understand  
>something, that's where I am here for" Severus added. He didn't want to give his student the impression he wasn't allowed to ask help.<p>

The chromatogram was finished, and with a few strategically dropped hints from Severus' side, Harry managed to answer the first questions on his sheet correctly.

The rest of the double period passed quietly and a few minutes before the bell Severus ordered the students to clear away their equipment. To his pleasure, they managed to tidy their workspaces accurately without making a mess of the cupboards. He asked MacMillan to clean the whiteboard and allowed the students who were finished to leave a few minutes early.

"Finished, sir"

Ernie MacMillan left the lab quickly, stuffing his sheets in his backpack. The last remaining students disconnected their chromatograph hurriedly and all but raced to the cupboards, as predicted they wanted to leave as quickly as possible to enjoy their breaks. Only Harry took his time, watching the others scurry around him.

"See you outside, Harry?" Susan left the classroom accompanied by Ronald Weasley and Harry was the last remaining student in the lab. Severus leaned against his desk, observing the the teen who packed his back, not at all put off by his friends early departure.

"I take it chemistry isn't your best subject, Harry? Or is it only this particular chapter that bothers you?" Severus found himself breaking the silence. Harry looked up, a little startled.

"No sir, you are right. Every lesson is as bad as this one, usually" He answered, clumsily re-fastening the straps of his backpack, hoisting it over his shoulder once he'd made sure the straps were secure.

"Maybe we could arrange a few remedial lessons?" Severus prompted, finally giving in to his impulses to spend a little more time with the teen.

"Would that be possible, sir?" Harry asked, a shy smile enlightening his features.

"I am sure we can arrange something that fits both our curricula. But we will discuss the details after tomorrows lesson. For now, go and enjoy your break"

"Thank you sir" The child breathed,

Severus smiled and opened the lab door. Harry walked pas him, quickly, his shoulder brushing past Severus' chest. The Professor himself retreated in his little office, deciding to spend his break  
>reorganizing his belongings. He threw the colourful flowerpot that decorated his desk in the rubbish bin without further thought and allowed himself to relax in the comfortable leather chair that stood<br>in front of his desk. It was a very comfortable broad chair with soft armrests, ideal to relax during his free periods. He spotted a coffee machine similar to the one in the staff room on one of the bookshelves and he stretched his arms contently, effectively getting rid of the tension between his shoulder blades.

No, he decided, teaching wasn't that bad. At all.

~~~~SS/HP~~~~

"He is stern, but he seems nice otherwise" Susan smiled.  
>"What do you think Harry?"<p>

"Hm?" The boy raised his head, confused.

"The new chemistry teacher" Susan promted, not at all put off by the fact that Harry wasn't paying attention.

Harry smiled and closed the book, placing it on his lap.

"I like him" He said softly. "He actually helped me when I didn't understand everything."

Theodore sighed.

"Well, anything would be better than last year's fiasco." He mumbled dejected.

"You should come, give it a chance" Harry quipped. He rarely interfered with Theodore's absence during classes, but he hoped their friend would accompany them next time.

The skinny boy shrugged.

"If it makes you two happy" He grumbled.

Susan smiled and stood from the bench they had been sitting on.

"Well, I'll be off to my French classes. I'll see you later, Harry."

Theodore waved and asked her to wait up, announcing he would accompany her since he had Physics in the same Wing.

"Good luck in Sports Harry" Theodore patted him on the back and Harry blanched. For one glorious moment he'd forgotten about his awful afternoon classes with Dominick Umbridge and his undying cricket fanaticism.

"Oh no.." He mumbled. The fact that nor Susan, nor Theodore were in his sports-class made it even worse. It always had been two hours of pure torture, and today would be no difference.

~~~~SS/HP~~~~

With a relieved sigh, Severus left the staffroom by pushing himself trough the double doors. The talk with the headmaster had been brief, but he was glad to escape the man's penetrating gaze. He hurried downstairs, eager to leave the looming halls and obnoxious students. Shouting assaulted his ears as soon as he stepped outside:

"Faster, faster. Do you expect to build up any condition just by trotting along?"

Severus sneered in distaste. He felt a severe migraine build up and the annoying shouts accompanied by a whistle didn't help his predicament. He descended the few steps that lead to the main entrance and spotted what he assumed to be the afternoon sport class rounding the corner. A few boys sprinted past, almost colliding with each-other as they defended their rank.  
>Severus waited until they'd passed, tapping his foot impatiently. Finally, the last cluster of panting teens came in eyesight, rounding the corner with clattering soles on hard pavement.<br>Their teacher came in eyesight with a flash of bright colour, the man was still shouting and blowing his whistle now and then.

The students who had finished their laps gathered in front of the entrance, to Severus' distaste, making it impossible for the impatient professor to brush past them. Apparently, these laps around the building were the cooling down, since a few of them grabbed their towels, which were deposited on the banister, and headed for the showers, which were installed in a separate block not far from the main hall. Suddenly, he saw Harry sprint, well, rather, trot towards them. The boy was panting, his face flustered.  
>Severus couldn't help his eyes from lingering on the boy's shorts clad tights for the briefest of moments, before he averted them again. Harry was the last one to arrive, clutching his side. The trainer, who had been jogging behind him, glared.<p>

"And that would be twenty push-ups, Potter. For being the last one, again." The sports professor panted as Harry finally reached the group of talking and waiting students. A few of the taller boys  
>smirked, and Harry looked ready to explode in a bout of fury. The exhausted boy decided against it and sunk on hands and feet.<p>

Severus observed the trainer, who was now drying the sweat from his neck with a flashy towel. It was a short muscled man with a face resembling a squashed toad, clothed in a hideous orange sweater with matching trainers. The shrill whistle hung in a chord around his thick neck.

"Straighten you back, boy. You are a total disaster" the sports professor snapped as Harry's shoulders sagged a bit. The teen seemed to have difficulties performing push-ups, his elbows shook violently and his back was arched. Severus raised his eyebrows as Harry murmured a violent curse that he hadn't expected to hear from the boy's mouth.

"What was that, Mister Potter?" The trainer asked.

"Nothing sir" Harry raised from his position on the pavement, a hateful expression on his face.

The professor smiled nastily.

"Maybe another twenty push-ups would be in order, Mister Potter?"

"And you can join in, Dean Thomas." He added as the boy rolled his eyes at the trainers antics, mumbling he wanted enough time to shower properly instead of wasting his time watching Harry doing push-ups.  
>Dean, who had been the second one to arrive, completed his twenty push-ups within mere seconds, whilst Harry was struggling at a slow pace beside him.<p>

"You are dismissed, please make sure you leave the showers and locker room in an acceptable condition." The trainer added, as Harry had completed his task and grabbed his bag, his shoulders a bit hunched. He threw Severus a quick sideways glance, not quite meeting his eyes, before heading for the showers.  
>The mass of students dissolved quickly and the trainer spotted Severus. He advanced the new teacher, still rubbing his neck.<p>

"Ahem, I don't think we've met? I am Dominick Umbridge, the sports professor. I take it you are the new chemistry teacher?"

"Severus Snape" Severus' tone was clipped as he shook the man's outstretched hand.

"Pleasure. The headmaster has already informed us about your arrival, but I assume you will be introduced properly at tomorrows staff-meeting."

Severus groaned inwardly, a staff meeting, on the very second day of his teaching career. He didn't look forward to having small talk with numerous nosy professors, or, heaven forbid, another 'talk' with the headmaster. Professor Umbridge kept chattering on, oblivious to Severus attempts to excuse himself and leave the school-grounds as soon as possible.

"- really nice. Have you met some of your colleagues yet?"

"No, I haven't."

"But if you will excuse me, I have a few errands to run this afternoon." Severus added rather rudely, cutting of whatever response the other professor had in mind. Without offering any good-byes  
>himself, Severus turned on his heels and descended the last steps.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Please don't trust my chemical abilities, I've copied a few terms from my schoolbooks this chapter, but I might have translated them wrong, so the GC explanation might be complete crap. I almost failed my chemistry exam (I had to redo it and score over a B- to pass and finish high-school). Unfortunately, I'm just as hopeless as Harry is in this particular subject, and I don't have a Severus to help me out. *Pout*. On the bright side: I'll never have to study for it again, I would have burned my books if they weren't rented...

A/N2: For all of you who wonder where Tom Riddle and, for instance Sirius Black, are, don't worry. They'll make an appearance somewhere later this story :).


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for your sweet reviews! I worked like a maniac to get this chapter up, but college is really challenging, I usually have only one hour a week to write and improve the fics, please be patient with me :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

And in the midnight quiet, outside the world away  
>We could have just one more night that you could stay.-<em>OK Go<em>

"If there are no more questions I would like to proceed to my final announcement"

Albus Dumbledore shuffled the papers laying in front of him into a neat pile and eyed his staff members with his bright twinkling eyes. A few of them stretched in their seats, others were occupied wrapping their notebooks and schedules up in their bags.

"The Potters have offered to host our annual benefit dinner at their house" He continued whilst packing his own bag.

"This year we will collect for The Snicket Institute for the Mentally Disabled. "

A few approving murmurs echoed through the staffroom and professor Lockhart, who was seated next to Severus, sighed wistfully.  
>Albus declared the staff meeting over and Severus, who had been silent for the entire meeting after he'd introduced himself to his new colleagues, stood smoothly from his chair, planning on making a quick disappearance. The meeting had been incredibly boring and not to mention very tiring and he longed for a strong black coffee, his comfortable armchair and a good book.<p>

"Severus! Won't you join us for a drink?" Gilderoy asked, standing equally as fast as Severus and gesturing behind him, where a couple of teachers had already gathered, quietly chattering amongst each other, preparing to leave for the pub that was located just a few blocks away.

"No thank you" Severus inclined his head politely "some other time perhaps"

"Oh, but it would be a perfect occasion to tell you everything you need to know about our faculty, students and, not to mention the benefit dinner." Flitwick said, whilst Gilderoy sighed dramatically and nodded very enthusiastically to emphasize the importance of 'student gossip' and 'benefit dinners'.

Severus groaned inwardly.

"Some other time" he repeated and before his colleagues could object any further he vanished around the corner, quickly striding towards the exit of the staff room.

~~~~SS/HP~~~~

Harry's foul mood hadn't improved since the disastrous sportsclass he'd had to endure the other day. On the bus, he'd fought with Dean Thomas because the boy had playfully stolen his novel. He'd been no match for the athlete, but after a bit of teasing the boy had given the book back and Harry hadn't minded it that much, for Dean was reasonably decent, they ignored each other most of the time, but he suspected the boy had wanted to attract Susan's attention since the girl had been sitting next to Harry.  
>The next morning his mother had informed him enthusiastically that the benefit dinner would take place at their house this year, meaning the front lawn would be filled with 5th grade parents, teachers and their friends this friday, leaving no other option for Harry but to hide in his room. He had told her in turn he liked his new chemistry teacher and left, completely missing her fond smile and James frown and softly incredulous mouthed "Chemistry?"<p>

Nott had been absent the whole day and it had started raining again after Harry's last period so the boy had taken residence in the Library. Remus Lupin had greeted him enthusiastically and had told him he'd been excused for today's staff meeting because he needed time to re-archive the Library, for the Headmaster had invested in a new, better organized online catalogue-system. Harry had offered his help and they'd worked in a comfortable silence for a few hours, until Remus asked about the benefit dinner.

"The headmaster told me the dinner will be hosted at your house this year" The shaggy haired man said as he piled a few books in his arms that had been scanned and typed into the computer.

Harry sighed softly, taking the books from him and quickly sorting them back into their original places.

"Yes, mum told me about it this morning."

"You're not looking forward to it?" Remus handed him another pile "We're almost there."

"Hmm, I don't know. It's for the adults anyways..." Harry evaded Remus' question and stood on his tiptoes to reach a high bookshelf.

"Are you coming?" he asked, still trying to make himself as long as possible.

"I might" Remus smiled and helped the boy by taking the book from his hands and placing it back himself.

"We're done" He placed his hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a brief squeeze. "Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it Harry."

Harry smiled.

"I liked helping you. Can I borrow another book before you're closing up? I saw a few interesting titles passing by which I'd forgotten about."

"Of course!" Remus nodded encouragingly. The librarian brushed a bit of dust from the shelf and inspected their work with a content expression. Harry grabbed one of the books he wanted to take a closer look at, turned from the shelf, his eyes still downcast. A sudden clearing of the throat right in front of him startled him from his reading and he dropped the book, letting out a startled gasp.

"Let's not make a habit out of you dropping books whenever we run into each other, Mister Potter." Professor Snape stood in front of them, his lips quirked upwards in a half-smile.

"I-I'm sorry, sir" Harry kneeled quickly and grabbed the book, almost losing his balance.

"Ah, you must be professor Snape, I am Remus Lupin." Remus extended his hand towards the other professor. He'd spotted the other man standing in the doorway, eying the library with interest, but hadn't expected him to actually enter, since it was very late already.

Professor Snape inclined his head shortly.

"I take it the meeting has just finished?" Remus observed Harry from the corner of his eye as the boy was worrying his bottom lip over a dog ear that had been caused by the fall.

"Yes, a few minutes ago." Severus answered, pulling his hands out of his pockets to fasten his long coat a bit tighter.

"Don't worry about it Harry, I'm sure these books have been treated a lot worse by your schoolmates" Remus said, and motioned the boy to search his books.

The boy smiled a bit tightly and made his way over to another shelf, giving Remus the opportunity to talk to his new colleague, who was still scanning different shelves but made no move to inspect any title closer, in private.

"You, since you are a professor here, can borrow any book you like whenever you want, we've just updated the whole system. All you need to do is log in with your personal password on the library computer and scan the barcodes. I will get a note which books you've borrowed and can categorize everything later if I'm not here at that particular moment."

"And, where can I get my password?" The professor asked, halting in front of the poetry section.

"It's your name and date of birth" Remus said in a low whisper, running a sheepish hand through his hair.

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Thank you. I'll step by if I need anything." He said, turning on his heels and striding to another bookcase, taking one book without any hesitation and started flipping the pages.  
>Remus guessed the new professor was either not a very social being, or very tired from his first staff meeting, which could put quite a strain on people, Remus knew that much from experience.<p>

A tap on his elbow tore him from his observations, Harry was standing beside him, two books under his arm and one in his hand.

"I think I found everything for now, thank you Remus"

The raven haired boy placed his books on the counter and Remus scanned the barcodes, frowning at the scanning device as it refused to recognise the second novel. After a few more tries and a muffled curse from Remus, the book was finally registered in the computer and he handed Harry his schoolbag which he'd left behind the desk. The teen left with a shy goodbye towards his chemistry professor, just as Snape snapped the volume he'd been studying shut. The man placed it back on the shelf and bade his goodbyes to the librarian, briskly exiting the room.

~~SS/HP~~

Harry quickened his pace. He'd stayed a bit longer than intended, and although his parents wouldn't mind, he preferred being left alone instead of being bombed with questions about his whereabouts. He heard footsteps behind him and saw Severus Snape rounding the corner just behind him, his black coat tightly fastened around him, one hand in his pocket. He hadn't seen the man since the disastrous sports classes and he felt his stomach flutter as he saw the man approaching. Professor Snape caught up with him easily and Harry turned his head fully, greeting him.  
>Professor Snape returned his greeting, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Harry liked it when his professor smiled. The man hadn't done it that often in class, but the whole mysterious aura that surrounded him suited him, and it fascinated Harry.<p>

"Potter, we still need to pick a date for our remedial lessons in Chemistry. I took the liberty of comparing our schedules, we're both free on friday afternoons. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

"Yes, it's perfect, Sir." Harry smiled a shy smile back. Usually he spent his fridays in the library, but he was sure Remus wouldn't mind.

"That's settled then. May I ask why you are still here? It's late already, I've seen no other students on my way upstairs" Severus slowed his pace so Harry could keep up with him and together they exited the building.

"It was raining outside I hate it when my books get wet. And, Remus, I mean, Mr. Lupin and I usually spend a few afternoons in the library together." It was very cold outside, the rather wet and moist afternoon had morphed into a biting evening wind, and Harry, who'd forgotten his scarf, tried to get as warm as possible by nuzzling his chin into the collar of his coat.

"You like reading then?" Severus asked, fastening a black scarf around his throat and fully buttoning his coat. He threw Harry a sidelong glance, the boy was trying to burry his hands in his pocket, but his bookbag restrained his movements and the wind tousled his hair in his eyes and he had to smooth it down every few seconds, or he wouldn't be able to see anything.

"Oh yes, sir. I love it." Harry smiled again, his cheeks flushed due to the cold wind. "Do you like it, sir?" He added.

"Very much." Severus liked it how the boy's eyes began to shine at his response.

"Shall I give you a lift?" Severus usually traveled by public transport, but he'd bought a car a few years ago, an old Citroen DS, from his editor, who'd been about to travel abroad for a long time and didn't want his classic to rot away in the garage. Instead, the man had trusted Severus to keep the car in good conditions and had sold it for a paltry amount. Severus had rarely used it, he didn't travel a lot, only short walks to the pubs or coffee bars, sometimes a little detour with a lover, but with his new job as professor the vehicle came in handy. The weather was usually rainy during this time of the year, and he preferred the heat and comfort of the car above the crowded bus, and after another day of standing in midst of the sweaty tired crowd that inhabited busline 934, the professor decided to finally break his habits and step into the cream coloured vehicle, driving to work every morning and thus saving a lot of time.

Harry's eyes widened at his offer, he stuttered a response:

"Ahm, sure, if it's not too much trouble, sir?"

"Not at all. It's very cold and I don't want you to wait outside for too long."

"Thank you sir."

Harry followed his professor into the parking lot, secretly admiring the man's long and impressive strides. He was happy he'd been given a chance to talk to his professor for a little bit longer, he couldn't phantom why, but he felt the need to be close with Snape, like he wanted the man to be his friend.  
>Once they'd reached the car, Severus opened the door of the front seat for his students and Harry moved himself into the car, placing the bag on his admired the cars interior, he'd never seen anything like it before. The professor took his seat next to him and started the car, turning up the heater in the process.<p>

"Are you warm enough mister Potter? You can move your bag next to your feet if you want to, it's not very spacious but it will fit just fine."

Harry complied and fastened his seatbelt. They drove in silence for a while, until they'd reached the first crossroad and Severus asked Harry for directions.

"Thank you again for driving me, Sir."

Harry relaxed into the leather seat, enjoying the heat and the rumbling of the engine. He studied his professor from the corners of his eyes, the man's eyes were focussed on the road, a relaxed, almost neutral expression on his face. After a sharp turn to their left, Severus asked Harry if the temperature was alright.

"Perfect. Just warm enough. I like it when it's warm." Harry replied drowsily, the slow movements of the car making him sleepy. A few minutes passed, and after another turn, Severus' silk voice interrupted the silence again.

"I think we're almost there."

His voice sounded amused, and Harry shot upwards, realised he'd fallen asleep for a short while. He cleared his throat.

"Yes, sir."

Severus turned his gaze from the road for the first time and studied his chemistry student. Harry felt himself grow nervous under the intensity of the gaze. The car stopped and his professor finally lifted his eyes from his face and gave a nod towards the bag.

"Don't forget your books."

Harry loosened his seatbelt and grabbed the bag by one of the handles. He opened his mouth, not quite sure what to say when he felt the professor's hand on his arm, giving him a quick squeeze.

"Goodnight."

"G-Goodnight" He stammered, his face heating up. Harry scrambled out of the car, the door shut behind him and the engine roared. He watched his professor leave before he made his way over to his front door, relieved the man had dropped him off at the corner of the street, it prevented him from a lot of curious questions from his parents.

That night, he dreamt about his professor. He was in the man's car again, this time, he was fully awake and professor Snape's hand was on his arm again, his other arm around his shoulders.

~~~SS/HP~~~

Severus was secretly thrilled to have Harry in his car, to be able to talk to the boy a bit longer. He observed the teen, studied the relaxed expression on his face, the closed eyelids with the long lashes, the rosy cheeks and his full lips. It was almost a shame to wake the boy.

"I think we're almost there" He said, taking one last turn and halting at the corner of the street.

Harry opened his eyes to reveal his startled emerald orbs, and Severus knew from that moment on for sure that his interest in the boy had turned into something more, something very unprofessional.

~~~SS/HP~~~

The next morning was very hectic, Harry had overslept and Lily had for once not been able to get her son out of bed.

"Harry, stop grinning, you are late already, and you are going to miss the next bus too if you don't hurry up!" Lily pushed an apple into his hands, urging him to pack his bag and leave.

"Don't be too hard on him Lily, I know that look." James grinned, completely abandoning his breakfast to ruffle his sons hair..

"Tell me Son, who is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, dad." Harry took his bag, kissing his mum on her cheek.

"Ah! Don't try to fool me, Harry. You've met a cute girl, haven't you?" James stood from his seat, exited, his eyes shining.

"Sit down James. Harry, the bus, you have five minutes left!" Lily opened the front door and all but shoved her son outside.

Before James could protest, the door had been shut and Harry ran off towards the busstop, rethinking everything his father had just asked him.

James on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"Finally! I have to call Sirius this instant! I was already wondering why Harry was acting strange all of the sudden, taking an interest into chemistry, going to bed without his books... It all makes sense!"

He took off towards the study and Lily cleaned up his breakfast, shaking her head, laughing silently at her husband's antics.

Harry arrived late for his morning classes, but since it hadn't happened before, the maths teacher, Professor Vector, let him in nonetheless, scolding him for his tardiness but allowing him to enter without a slip, thus preventing him to get another detention. Harry scanned the tables, immediately noting that Theodore wasn't here and sat on his own in the back, wondering about his friends whereabouts.  
>During break, he met Susan, who was standing close by the lockers with Dean and Ron. She hadn't heard from Theodore either, but they weren't too worried. After the lunch, Dean accompanied Susan to her French classes and Harry, who'd been in such a rush this morning that he'd forgotten his books, something that had never occurred before, decided to go straight home instead of reading for another hour and traveling together with Susan. He felt very confused since the dream and his fathers enthusiastic questions. Because he liked professor Snape. And he knew he wasn't supposed to like any professor in this matter.<p>

The double doors leading outside stood open and Harry descended the steps and took a few deep breaths, the fresh air calming his restless mind. Harry hoisted his bag higher on his shoulder and made his way across the paved front yard towards the bus stop, quickening his pace a bit as he felt a few raindrops on his bare neck.  
>It wasn't a very long walk, the stop was just around the corner, behind a row of trees which hid the entire east wing of Belfort from view. He passed a couple of talking students who were seated on the small brick wall that led up to the bicycle stand, ducking his head a bit and mumbling a greeting as he recognized Draco Malfoy and a few of his classmates amongst them.<br>Harry was halfway across the lawn, he always took a shortcut if there were no professors around, when he heard someone calling out his name.  
>He turned his head to the left in confusion, and was surprised to see a smiling Cedric lounging against the iron fence that separated the asphalted football field from the rest of the yard. The tall boy gave him a wink and a wave and Harry ran towards his brown haired friend.<p>

"Cedric" he squeaked as he'd reached his older friend. Cedric enveloped Harry in a hug, pulling the teen against him in a one quick movement with his left arm.

"What are you doing here?" Harry dropped his bag at his feet and smiled brightly.

"Just a quick visit, I'm moving to Leeds soon and I wanted to pay a last visit." Cedric nudged his foot against a bag at his feet Harry hadn't noticed before.

"I'm bringing you some of my old books. Remus too, I'd promised to lend him my copy of 'Dead Man's Beacon', but I bought him a new one for his birthday, It's next week you know..."

Cedric trailed off and they observed each other a while in comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you came. Are you moving there for your studies?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am, I found a few roommates and we're moving in together."

Harry was just about to ask Cedric about the books he'd brought, he was looking forward to another reading session, preferably in the library in the two comfortable chairs hidden between the two shelves in the back, the spot they'd occupied over the past few years, when Cormac McLaggen showed up at their side, interrupting him and patting Cedric on the back.

"Mate! What are you doing here?" He said, ignoring Harry completely.

"Just a quick visit, I-"

"Cedric! Never thought to see you back here! How are you?" Another kid abandoned the football they'd been kicking into the goals and joined in on their conversation. He waved towards a few other sixth years who also made their way over to the former student.

"I'm fine, thank you." Smiled Cedric, shaking a few hands and responding to their questions. Harry was being pushed aside by the enthusiastic crowd and stood outside the circle of students, frowning a bit, trying to get back to his friend but to no avail, since the sixth years were all taller by a head. Cedric noticed this and took a few steps back

"If you'll excuse me, I was just about to accompany Harry to the library" He said.

The crowd didn't really listen, and Harry, who'd been trying to worm himself a way in, felt a hand on his shoulder, a shove and suddenly he was propelled back for at least one meter, almost stumbling over his own feet. The boy who'd shoved him aside took his place in the excited mass without even looking back.

"Hey!" Harry said, angered, and he took a step forward, pushing the tall boy, Marcus Flint, back. The seventh year turned around, almost smirking.

"What is your problem little one?" He asked,

Harry pushed him again, trying to get back to his old spot.  
>"I was standing there!"<p>

Flint grabbed his arm in mid-push and dragged him backwards again.

"What are you going to do? Call your mummy?" The tall boy tightened his grip.

"Or did you actually consider fighting me? Hm?" Flint shook Harry roughly, his voice threateningly low. The group of students noticed the tumult behind them and halted their conversation, turning around to watch the display.

"Let me go!" Harry tried to wrench himself out of the boys grip, kicking him against his shins.

"Leave him alone Marcus" Cedric approached them, frowning angry.

Harry finally managed to break free, but Flint gave him another shove and this time Harry did stumble, he fell backwards, trying to break his fall with his left arm, flinching in pain when he made contact with the rough concrete.

Flint smiled nastily. "Go home midget."

Cedric's expression turned murderous for a split second and he launched himself forward without a warning, jumping the younger student and delivering a square blow to Flint's jaw. Flint, taken aback for a second, stumbled back, holding his jaw as if dazzled. He recovered soon enough to keep his balance and he he tackled Cedric to the ground. Within seconds the two students were fighting in earnest, rolling around on the floor, trying to hit each other as good as possible. Cedric was older, but Flint was broader and just as tall and his experience made up for Cedric's initial advantage of taking Marcus by surprise.

Harry had stumbled up from the concrete again as soon as he saw Marcus punching Cedric back in the stomach, intending to defend his friend. A sixth year he didn't know grabbed him by the waist before he could jump into the fight, holding him back.

"You better stay here or it would turn out very bad for you. Don't worry, Umbridge is coming over already."

Harry was still trying to get free from the sixth year's hold when Dominick Umbridge showed up indeed, breaking the boys fight by grabbing Cedric by his collar, effectively dragging him of Marcus Flint. The two boys looked almost savage, their clothes were rumpled and dirty. Cedric's chiseled features were marred by a blue eye and a split lip, whilst Flint's cheek was swollen and his shirt was torn.

"What is going on here?" The sports teacher thundered as he held the two boys by their collars, preventing them from attacking each other again. Cedric was the first to reign his temper, he brushed a few spots from his sweater and ran his hand through his hair. Flint grunted something and the two of them were released. Umbridge scolded the two boys purposefully for tainting the schools reputation, meanwhile eying the circle of spectators until his gaze fell on Harry, who was still held back by the sixth year.

"And of course, Potter has to be involved too" He said sarcastically.

"It's not my fault!" Harry seethed. He was angry like he'd never been angry before, how dare Flint hit Cedric like that? "Flint started it!" His arm still hurt from the fall he'd took earlier.

"That's a filthy lie" Marcus Flint flexed his knuckles and threw Harry an ugly look.

"The three of you go inside, now, and wait for me in front of the headmaster's office immediately. And don't even think of starting another fight, I'm right behind you."

Cedric grabbed his bag and Harry's from the floor, throwing them both over his right shoulder, and held out his hand towards the raven haired teen.

"Come on" He said, taking the teens uninjured arm, pulling him with him in the direction of the main entrance. Flint followed swiftly, rubbing his bruised jaw. Umbridge followed a few feet behind them, informing the headmaster of the fight through his cellphone. The three students were silent, and so were the halls. Harry was trying to calm himself, he wanted to scream at Umbridge, and, more important Flint, but he kept himself in check, leaning into Cedric as they wandered the halls, cradling his injured arm close to his body. They met nobody on their way upstairs, within minutes they reached the staffroom and Umbridge told them to wait inside. The room was almost empty, save for one lone professor who'd been reading near one of the windows. Harry felt his heart sink in his toes as he saw who was now observing them with one lifted eyebrow.

Severus was on the last page of his book when he was interrupted by three students entering the classroom. Marcus Flint, who looked like he'd been run over by a truck, another rumpled older boy he didn't recognize and surprisingly Harry, was holding his left arm. The unknown boy directed Harry, who'd avoided eye contact with Severus since he'd entered the staffroom, to one of the seats and eyed Flint with obvious disgust.

"Don't try to get away with it Flint, we all saw what happened there." He said.

"And what is that? That ickle Harry tried to push me out of the way?" Flint smirked nastily, throwing a sidelong glance his way.

"Quit pretending, he might have broken his arm for all you know. You fucking bastard, I saw you pushing him over"

Severus was just about to make a snide comment about the boy's foul language, but Harry beat him to it.

"Just forget about it, okay?" Harry mumbled, his cheeks flustered and his eyes almost glassy. Severus eyed the teen with a bit more than concern. It bothered him that the boy wouldn't meet his eyes.

The dark haired boy shut his mouth immediately and seemed to realise Severus' presence for the first time. Just then, the double doors swung open again and Umbridge entered the staffroom, followed by a very stern looking Albus Dumbledore.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Severus interjected smoothly, finally standing from his seat and tucking his poetry away in his pocket. He was of course, very aware of what had happened, a fight, obviously. Going by the previous argument between the boys and the hostile glares exchanged between Marcus Flint and the older grey-eyed boy it seemed like there had been a scuffle between Flint and Harry, and the unknown boy had stepped in.

"I was hoping these three boys could tell us...?" The headmaster trailed off, but it wasn't a question.

As predicted, the three of them started talking at the same time. Harry even jumped from his seat in frustration as the Marcus Flint accused him again of pushing him.

"Silence!" Albus Dumbledore´s severe voice silenced the three shouting boys at once. The man sighed and rubbed his hands, turning to Marcus Flint.

"Mister Flint, I have warned you multiple times already that violence is not the solution here at Belfort. Professor Umbridge here informed me the two of you were fighting. Could you please explain us what exactly transpired?"

Flint, his eyebrows frowned and an overall rude attitude, replied somewhat grudgingly that he and Cedric had had an disagreement, wisely refraining from accusing Harry again of starting the fight. The headmaster turned towards the dark haired boy.

"Mr. Diggory, I had never expected you of all students to start a fight and I am very disappointed." Albus sighed gravely. The boy had the decency to look ashamed, Severus thought, secretly wondering what exactly had transpired between the two younger boys, that set off a such a fierce fistfight. It seemed most likely to him that Marcus Flint had indeed started the whole ruckus by attacking the much smaller Harry. Speaking of which, the boy was still staring holes in the table, his cheeks no longer aflame but his eyes still suspiciously watery.

Severus fought the urge to comfort him and refocused his attention on the Headmaster.  
>"...and though I cannot punish you Mr. Diggory, I will issue two detentions to Mr. Flint here. Please report at my office tomorrow morning. I will leave the rest up to you Dominick, I have to finish a report. If you'll excuse me." The headmaster turned around without another word, his usual cheery demeanor dimmed by the transpired events. Harry jumped from his seat as soon as the double doors had closed behind the headmasters retreating back and went to grab his bag.<p>

The sports professor however, had other plans.

"Not so fast Potter, I still want to know your part in this atrociousness."

"Lay of me, I didn't do anything. Sir." The last word was added rather hastily and Severus was once again surprised by Harry's cheek. The boy always came across as a shy and cute being, but around Umbridge he seemed almost feral. The two of them were currently engaged in a staring match, and Severus found his gaze torn to Harry's fierce burning eyes, his dark angry blush and his slightly pouting underlip.

The ex-student, apparently called Diggory, stated rather stiffly that he and Flint had a disagreement in which Harry had no part whatsoever. Marcus Flint wisely agreed with Cedric and Umbridge gave up, telling Flint to follow him and get some medical supplies. Severus went to sit back into his chair when Harry finally risked a look in his direction and met his eyes.  
>The boy's uttered a soft: 'Hi', his expression almost vulnerable. Severus returned the greeting with a slight rise of his left eyebrow.<p>

Cedric also graced him with an insecure nod, before nudging Harry in the direction of the exit.  
>"How about we now read those books and visit Remus?"<br>Harry shuffled his feet, but before he could say anything else, Umbridge came back, carrying something that looked like a gigantic orange suitcase. After a quick examination, Severus found it to be exactly what it seemed: a huge orange First Aid kit.  
>"Do you need anything? I gave Flint one of those.." The professor asked, rather rudely. Cedric took the offered ice bag but shook his head at the question.<p>

"I'm fine. How about you Harry? Do you need anything, is your arm still hurting?"

"We were just about to leave" Harry Clarified, "Professor." Umbridge mumbled something grumpily but insisted on checking if the raven haired boy hadn't damaged himself.

"It wouldn't surprise me much" He continued, after probing a bit and poking the boys elbow. Harry yelped after a particular hard pinch in his wrist and Domnick mumbled a bit more.

"Seems like you have sprained it. Nothing too tragical." The man smiled a bit nastily and Harry all but pulled his arm back, glaring. "Ahem, I wasn't finished yet, you need it bandaged, Potter."

"That really won't be necessary professor, Thank you." Harry Potter grabbed his bag, nodded towards Umbridge and gave Severus a short wave before exiting the staff room, followed on his heels by the Diggory boy.

"That boy is really an abomination." Umbridge was flustered reorganizing the first aid kit. "Have you had him yet?" That last sentence was obviously directed at Severus, who was still standing next to his chair, contemplating if he even wanted to sit down again.

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, raising one eyebrow at his obviously put off colleague, who was now finished packing the kit and turned around, facing him.

"Harry. In your classes?"

"Yes." Severus had now definitely decided not to sit down again and he grabbed his coat from the coffee table beside him.

"Don't you think he is too insolent? Always slacking off. The former chemistry teacher wasn't all to enthusiastic about him either. Then again.."  
>Severus didn't listen. He had no intention whatsoever to stay and converse with his babbling colleague, nor to be around the depressing pile of bricks they called a school any longer. It gave him headaches<p>

* * *

><p>AN: 'Dead Man's Beacon' is another non-existing title  
>AN2: Meh, just had a fight with one of my (male) best friends. Always difficult to accept that you're slowly growing apart, and no amount of time you spent together is going to fix it, because there are other girls out there to replace you, because the two of you have changed, and the other ones might fit in better... Sorry for the slightly depressing note, I'm sure it will turn out okay, I'm just a bit frustrated at this moment :'). Looking forward to your responses, did you love the fight as much as I did?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi there! Thank you all for reviewing and following this story, you made my day. I am sorry I left such a big pause between the chapters, I noticed I lost a few followers/reviewers, but I'm determined to keep the rest of you hooked :).

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

And in the light of morning for 21 days straight  
>There you are beside me -<em>OK Go<em>

Harry woke up on Friday morning with a sigh. It was the day of the benefit dinner and he was not looking forward to it. James and Lily were all ready up and preparing the house, Lily was trying out a new recipe, something with salmon and cream, but it smelled like Harry's disastrous chemistry practical from third grade. James was on the phone, undoubtedly ordering food. Harry made his breakfast quietly, trying to ignore his mothers enthusiastic mood.

"Harry, could you give us a hand this afternoon? It would be great if you could help your father with the audio system. And maybe help him with all the cutlery we ordered yesterday, we have to pick it up at five and the table needs to be set up at eight."

"Uh, sure. But I have remedial lessons this afternoon, So I'll be home late." He responded, slowly packing his bag and observing the decorated living room with obvious distaste.

"Remedial lessons? Are you having trouble keeping up?" Lily looked up from her spoiled dish and eyed her son with more than a little worry.

"Of course not, mum. I'm only a bit behind on chemistry, you know how bad my grades were last year. But our new chemistry professor offered to help me catch up."

"That's really nice, I would love to meet him. He seems really interested in his student´s welfare, since he's investing his free time to help you. Have you thanked him already? Is he coming over for the benefit dinner tonight?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know."

"Well, make sure to introduce us, it would be nice to have a chat with a few of your professors again."

"Uh, do I have to be here tonight? It's for the parents..." Harry tried to talk his way out.

"Of course, it will be fun! You can invite your two friends over if you want to, Dean's parents allowed their son to do the same last year, remember?" Lily gushed. "When will you be finished with your lessons? I'll tell James to pick you up from school this afternoon."

"About half past four I think" Harry said, not quite certain how long the lesson would take.

"He'll be there, and you can pick up the cutlery on your way back." Lily waved as Harry made his way out of the kitchen.

"I hate parties" Harry muttered, but he made sure Lily hadn't heard him. At least he had his remedial lessons to look forward to.

~~~SS/HP~~~

Severus woke up in a very bad mood. It was earlier then usual and he immediately left the warm silky drapes of his bed to make coffee, much to his bed companion's chagrin. He'd picked the man up in the pub last night, after he'd given in to the blonde's obvious advances. It had been a nice evening and a nice distraction from his everyday job, but he didn't wait for Norman to finish his shower and left early, trusting the young man to leave the place neat and untouched. His mood improved a bit as he drove through the rain, enjoying the morning quiet.

He found his mind wandering to his student Harry again. As much as he tried to focus on today's classes, he hadn't prepared them yet, he kept on musing about the fight that had happened two days ago. He'd seen Flint cleaning the hallway yesterday under the watchful eyes of Belfort's concierge, and Severus silently enjoyed seeing the gruff and though boy fulfilling his detentions. He hadn't seen Harry that day, but knew he'd see him this morning, during theory.

As predicted, he saw Harry and Susan huddled together in front of the classroom. They were laughing together, but stilled as they saw him approaching.

"Good morning" He greeted them.

"Morning professor" The chorused almost in unison, and Harry scrambled up from the granite floor so his professor could open the classroom.  
>He let them in early, something he normally wouldn't do, but there were no other students outside and he knew he could trust the two of them not to break down the entire classroom whilst he would get his books and today's homework from his office.<br>Bits of the two student's conversation flowed through the closed door as he quickly sketched a plan for today's lesson.

"-should see him Harry. Constantly showing off his new orange Fiat Panda, ordering the students to stay away from it. He even assigned Flint to polish it."

Harry giggled. "Really? That man is completely out of his mind. And a real bastard too, but that's nothing new."  
>Susan snickered. "I heard he broke up that huge fight between Cedric and Flint. There are rumors all over the school about it, varying from Flint trying to kiss Cedric to you knocking both of them out with one punch."<p>

"Oh great." Harry sighed, just as Severus entered the room again, his books under his left arm.

His students looked up briefly, Susan smiled, and they continued talking, a bit more quiet, and Severus wrote today's instructions on the blackboard, listening to their chatter.

"How did you manage it not to get a detention? I mean, you had the right to push Marcus back, but Umbridge is always trying to blame at least something on you." Susan Bones said, lowering her voice even more.

"Uh, Cedric covered for me. He said I had nothing to do with it, which was really nice of him. I would have helped him fight Marcus though, if they hadn't stopped me." came Harry's response, just as Dean Thomas and Ron Weasley entered the classroom, followed by Malfoy and then Zabini.

"Potter!" Malfoy said, moving in front of the classroom, next to Harry's table, grinning broadly.

"What am I hearing? Trying to help Diggory? Marcus Flint told me something completely different."

"Sod off, Malfoy" Susan replied, seemingly completely forgetting her Professor was standing only a few feet in front of them. Draco Malfoy ignored her heated comment and leaned on the workbench next to them.

"He told me Diggory actually saved your arse yesterday and that you were utterly helpless" the blonde went on.

"Oh just shut the fuck up." Interrupted Harry.

Severus decided he'd heard enough cursing from the two pupils and cleared his throat, startling Harry and the Draco out of their argumentation.

"Mister Potter, do I have to remind you of the school's policy on cursing? Mister Malfoy, Sit. Down." He said, his voice quiet but stern.

Harry snapped his mouth shut and Draco Malfoy made his way over to the back of the classroom, taking a seat next to Ernie Macmillan. The rest of the students were already in their benches, their books in front of them.

~~~SS/HP~~~

Both Harry and Susan had calmed down by the end of the lesson, they were both working on their exercises in silence. Professor Snape had written a few problems on the blackboard he wanted them to solve, using the methods he'd explained in the first hour.

To his uttermost shame, Harry still didn't quiet understand them, and he was hesitant to ask Severus for more help. Instead, he whispered a quiet question to his Susan. A few other students were whispering too, Severus didn't mind as long as they weren't disturbing the other pupils.

"Have you heard from Theo?"

"No I haven't. Maybe he's sick... it's been really cold outside lately." Susan whispered, abandoning her work and chewing on her pencil in thought.

"Yes, probably, otherwise he would have stepped by during lunch." Theodore usually lounged around somewhere at the back of the building or next to the bicycle stall if he skipped classes, but he'd never been absent for four days in a row just because he didn't feel like school.

"We should visit him if he's not better by next week" He suggested, surprising Susan with his proposal.

"Sure" She beamed. They had never been at Nott's for a visit, they usually talked somewhere in the school building until closing time, something both Harry and Theo preferred, and Susan didn't really mind.

"Are you having trouble with your exercises Mr. Potter? Then I suggest asking me instead of distracting your neighbour." Professor Snape had silently crept up behind them, and was now standing directly behind Harry, laying one hand on the back of his chair.

"I-I, Uh.. yes, Professor" Harry tried to think of something else to say, but his mind was completely blank. He lifted his eyes and met Severus' inquiring gaze shyly, smiling a bit nervously. Snape returned his smile with a smile of his own and Harry felt his heart jump. The Professor grabbed a chair and sat down next to his student. He started to explain the methods again briefly, and Harry's breathing evened out a bit. Every time he was close to the man, he felt nervous tremors raking his body and found it hard to meet the man's gaze without blushing, and he knew it was because he liked his professor, very much.

~~~SS/HP~~~

Severus stretched in his seat, watching Harry doing the same from the corner of his eyes. The boy's shirt rode up a bit, showing nothing but a bit of soft white striped fabric, but it was enough of a suggestion to incite the professor.

"Shall we call it a day?" He asked his student, they'd been working for two hours straight now, immediately starting after Harry's last classes. Harry nodded and stood from his chair. They'd sat together at his desk in front of the classroom, Severus found it more comfortable then working on the lower student tables.

"Thank you for your help. I think I can solve the last one on my own." Harry smiled and started to pack his bag."Do you know what time it is, Sir?"

"About half past four" Severus replied. Harry quickened his movements.

"Thanks again. I have to run, I need to help my father with dinner preparations."

"Goodbye." Severus responded, watching the boy leave. He groaned as he felt a headache rising at the mere thought of attending something like a benefit dinner.

A few hours later, he stood in front of the Potter Maison, and everything was just as bothersome as he'd expected. It was almost dark outside and the front and backyard were artificially lighted by a few lampions, there was soft music playing and professors and parents clustered everywhere, sitting together on small tables or having taken a seat at the main table, which consisted of a row of tables of the same height and occupied the whole front yard and seemed to continue on the inside of the living room, as the Potters had opened up both the veranda doors, and there was just enough room for the tables to stand there, together with two benches and still allow one person at the time to enter the living room through the doors. The headmaster was the first to spot him, the man wore a purple suit and greeted his new staff member jovially. He was pulled inside the garden, where the headmaster had been conversing with the maths professor, Vector if he remembered it correctly, and an unknown elderly woman, who turned out to be the former English professor.

"Have you met James and Lily yet? They should be inside the living room, the dishes will be served up in a moment."

Severus excused himself and went inside to search for the host and hostess. The couple stood indeed in the living room, next to the collection box, he only recognized them because a man with handsome grey eyes and a rather loud voice had called out towards James, a tall man with square glasses and messy black hair, but as he was shaking hands he saw the similarities between him and Harry.

"Severus Snape, the chemistry professor." He introduced himself. Lily Potter immediately perked up as she heard his name.

"You are Harry's chemistry professor? He told me about the remedial lessons. We really appreciate it." She smiled, shaking his hand.

Severus inclined his head a bit.

"It's no trouble." He answered.

A very loud booming voice interrupted their conversation and Severus looked up to see a man of his age, the one who'd called James previously, bouncing through the living room, hugging Harry, who'd been about to slip into the garden, with one arm, forcing him back inside.

"Harry! What did I hear from James Wednesday morning? Is it true?" The man shook his curly hair out of his eyes grinned widely, not even noticing the occupants in the room were all staring in his direction because of the commotion he'd caused.

"Shut up Sirius" Harry tried to push the man away, but Sirius laughed and poked him in the side.

"Not so fast Harrybear, you are not leaving until you've told me everything."

Harry's face went a dark shade of red as Sirius mentioned the nickname.

"Sirius, behave, otherwise you'll be scaring our guests away." Lily chastised, whilst James snickered behind her back and highfived the long haired man, who seemed to be a family friend. Harry met Severus' gaze and moved into his direction, seemingly surprised to see the man standing in his living room.

"Hello Harry" Severus used the boy's first name for the first time in public, and the boy smiled and moved to stand beside him.

"Who is this?" Sirius appeared behind Harry again and eyed the Chemistry professor with polite interest.

"Uhm, professor Snape." introduced Harry a bit clumsily.

"Professor Snape is Harry's chemistry teacher and helps him a bit on Friday afternoons" supplied Lily enthusiastically, who was still standing on Severus' left.

"Chemistry? Since when are you voluntarily working on your chemistry? You used to hate it, just like me and James in our young days." Sirius threw Severus an almost accusing look, as if it was his fault Harry was suddenly trying to improve his grades.

"I am Sirius Black, Master Physicist." The man introduced himself, his hands on Harry's shoulders, still eyeing Severus with obvious distaste, and Severus returned the sentiment. The man looked like a never grown up child, with his biker jeans and scruffy leather jacket.

Severus snorted, but tried to hide it by coughing into his gloves, which he'd took of to shake the various hands from other guests.

"Ah, physics." He replied, "And what are you currently doing? Are you a professor in this particular area?"

Sirius' ears went red and his frown deepend

"Not at the moment." He replied.

"Oh, but then you must be working in a laboratory, surely?" Severus raised one eyebrow, trying to hide a triumphant sneer.

"Nothing of that sort. I am working on a project."

"Ah, a project." He repeated. "That surely sounds interesting." With those words, he excused himself, his fists clenched in his pockets. Outside, he calmed a bit and took a few swigs from the champagne Albus had offered him. At that moment, the dishes were finally ready and Severus picked a spot in a dark corner. To his chagrin, Lupin discovered him and joined his table, followed by Minerva McGonagall and a few parents.

~~~SS/HP~~~

Sirius kept stalking him that evening, constantly trying to corner him and ask him about the girl, "or is it more than just one, ah Harry, you're taking after your father", not believing Harry when he told him he didn't fancy anyone, and there wasn't any girl.

During dinner, he'd managed to escape by choosing a seat inside, next to the stove, almost invisible behind the broad back of Ernie Macmillan's stepfather. Afterwards, it had been tricky, but he'd managed to slip outside by hiding after Remus, he'd ran into the librarian during dessert and was now walking beside him towards an empty spot in the backyard. There were fewer guests here, one or two parents who wanted to take a good look at the pond, otherwise it was empty. After a few minutes of talking, headmaster Albus Dumbledore called for Remus to assist him explaining the new catalogue system to a few interested parents. The shaggy haired man excused himself and went inside.

Harry remained where he was, observing the dark bushes that surrounded the Potter´s garden, separating their backyard from their neighbours. When he was a child, Harry had often wondered what would lay behind those bushes, there, where the weed grew thicker and the lawn wasn't that neatly mown. Now he knew what was hidden behind layers of taxus, birch and horehound: A simple shed, another lawn filled with a tableset and an electric grill, maybe the German Shepherd would be around, hunting and prodding in the dirt for mouses, maybe not.  
>A presence behind him tore him from his musings and he turned his head a bit, half expecting it to be James, scolding him for not actively participating in the festivities. Severus Snape stood a few feet away, watching him. He was almost invincible in between the dark silhouettes of the trees, his coat the same color as the ink black sky.<p>

"Hi Professor" Harry said quietly.

Professor Snape moved to stand beside him and bended over, so his head was next to Harry's.

"What are you seeing that entrances you so much?" He asked, gazing into the same direction Harry had been staring in for the past minutes. It wasn't so much a curious question as a casual remark. Harry wasn't sure what to reply. He could have said bushes or weed, or even the neighbours shed, which was what he'd seen in his minds-eye. Instead, he answered:

"Memories, professor."

There was a long silence, in which Severus Snape did not move from his close position next to Harry, he merely stretched his back a bit. After a few minutes, Harry felt a hand touch his elbow.

"Do you want to take a short walk?" Severus released his arm almost as soon as he'd grabbed it. Harry felt his heart pound faster and he nodded.  
>"Get your coat, I'll be waiting for you."<p>

Harry moved towards the living room as if in trance. He did not know what to think, his heart fluttered but he wasn't sure if it was a nervous flutter or a happy one. Probably a mixture of both. He didn't know how he managed to get to his room unseen, pull on his winter coat, the one with the grey fastenings and voluminous pockets, and back into the backyard again, but he was happy he'd succeeded. Severus was waiting, as promised, and lead Harry through the almost empty front yard towards the street outside. No one seemed to notice them, most of the guest were either listening to the speech Albus Dumbledore was currently reciting, or sipping from the whiskey Draco's father had brought along. They only met Remus Lupin on their way, who was just exiting the living room and nodded into their direction.  
>Once out of view, Harry felt like letting out a deep breath. They walked quietly until the row of identical houses which occupied Harry's home address slowly disappeared behind a corner. Professor Snape suddenly came to a halt, just behind a street lantern. He observed his surroundings and pointed into the direction of a small tree next to a low brick wall that stood almost hidden behind a large taxus hedge. They sat down on the cold bricks and Harry eyed Severus from the corner of his eyes, who stared straight ahead. He felt like breaking the tension and asked the first question that came in mind:<p>

"How do you like teaching, Sir?"

Severus turned his head a bit and smiled, he didn't answer immediately though.

"I like writing better" He finally replied. Harry felt a sudden rush of excitement.

"You are a writer?" He squeaked. A smile enlightened his face and he couldn't help but stare up at the professor next to him with admiration.  
>Severus chuckled. There was another silence and Harry stretched himself contently, planning on asking his professor a dozen questions at once, but the words died on his lips as Severus finally met his eyes. The man's onyx orbs were smoldering and Harry had to close his own eyes at the sheer intensity of the burning gaze. He sighed a little sigh and felt Severus' arm around his waist, pulling him close. He leaned his head on the man's tall shoulder and opened his eyes again to reassure himself he wasn't dreaming. It all felt surreal, and when Severus turned his head and looked him in the eyes one more time, Harry suddenly knew that his professor liked him too. Before he could make another nervous move, Severus´ lips descended onto his and he felt his heart thump in his ears, his throat going dry.<br>A tongue invaded his mouth, and Harry almost bit on it by accident. It felt good, it felt warm. Severus tasted nice, dark. He felt the grip around his waist grow tighter, he tried to think of something to do with his hands, but then Severus pressed him even closer and he could think no more.

After another long kiss, Severus leaned back and released his tight hold on his student. Harry blinked, almost shuddering at the loss of contact.

"We should head back." Professor Snape stood from their rather intimate position and helped Harry up, grabbing his smaller hand into his own. Harry was still dazzled and stumbled along, his heart refusing to calm down, his stomach making somersaults and his mind screaming at him to hold Severus closer. Again, they didn't talk. Severus hand stroked Harry's waist a few times, and he released his students hand only when Harry's home came into view.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't know if Physicists and Chemists hate each other, probably not, but let's pretend they do, being concurrents and all (A).

A/N2: YAY! I've been writing this chapter on my way to college in a crowded train, it's really a bad habit because typing and sitting inside a moving vehicle always makes me queasy. And, even worse, the person sitting next to you always tries to read along, just when you've reached a very 'interesting' scene...Anyways, any Dark Harbour fans out there?**  
><strong>  
><strong><br>**Thanks for reading, I love you all :) Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you so, so much for your reviews. You can't possibly know how happy you've made me. I wish I could write and update every day, but that's just impossible. Once a month is the best I can do, but I hope you still enjoy reading my story. Do know that I will keep uploading, I won't abandon my stories.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

So wontcha, So wontcha c'mon. -_OK Go_

~~~~SS/HP~~~~

Harry couldn't sleep. He hadn't been able to do so since friday, and though his body felt tired, his mind wouldn't allow him to close his eyes and rest properly. It was sunday evening, just after midnight, and he was staring at the ceiling, willing sleep to come almost desperately. It was futile, the brief walk and following kiss with his chemistry professor evaded his thoughts as soon as he buried himself under the duvet. His mind kept wandering to the dark haired man, how he'd smelt, he'd tasted. He stretched and turned, smiling into his pillow as he remembered how Severus had pulled him close to his side, like he'd wanted him to melt against him. Whenever Harry tried to picture Severus in his mind, images flitted through his mind, flashes of his professor bending over chemistry equipment, the smell of dusty old books, the ones hidden deep into the shelves of the public library, flooded his nose. He could taste dark coffee made in very modern coffee machine on his tongue. Harry almost howled in frustration and buried his head under his pillow, pulling at his own ears in an attempt to get the images out of his mind.  
>He was so tired.<br>He rolled over to his other side and stared blankly at the stack of books beside his bed. The other nights he'd read a book to prevent his thoughts from overwhelming him. Harry sighed and grabbed 'The Andrews Affair', a thick novel he'd borrowed from Remus, from the pile and searched for his flashlight. He was going to regret this in the morning.

The next morning, Harry was regretting it very sorely indeed. Somehow, he'd still managed to fall asleep, only to wake up with a sore neck and a splitting headache. His first periods had passed in a blur, Harry had dozed in his seat during English and spent his free period outside with Susan, whose class had been canceled because of an unfortunate accident involving her German Professor and a skateboard.  
>The wind blew especially ferocious that day and the two students stood huddled against the south wall of the building seeking protection from the draft.<p>

"You look really tired" the redhaired girl said, offering her friend a can of apple juice which Harry gladly accepted.

"I didn't get any sleep" Harry mumbled, "book.."  
>Susan grinned knowingly.<p>

"Did you finish it?"

"Almost. I didn't bring it today though."

"And how was the dinner?" Susan rolled her eyes, "My mother was really impressed with Umbridge's speech, she adores the man. I suspect it's because they both like to ski, he brought it up during one of the parent-teacher talks and she heartily believes that no one who likes to ski can be that bad."  
>Harry snorted.<p>

"That, of course, is a complete misconception. There are a lot of villain's who like to ski too, in fact, in my last book there was a conspiracy concerning villains who forced children to ski in front of their sleigh to keep them moving through a blizzard. It was a bizarre plot."

He sighed wistfully before answering Susan's question:

"And the dinner, the dinner was awful. But I had a great evening nonetheless. I just wish Sirius would stop with the idiot nickname."  
>Now it was Susan's turn to snicker and they almost missed the faint ringing of the bell inside the school building.<p>

"Time for chemistry." Susan chirped, pulling Harry away from their warm corner. Harry yawned and shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"You better stay awake during this class." Susan warned playfully, "It seems like professor Snape likes you."

Harry blushed at the comment and quickened his pace, his stomach fluttering at the thought just how much Severus Snape seemed to like him. He felt nervous all of the sudden, his heart thumped heavily in his chest and his palms started to tingle.  
>Almost too soon they reached Belfort's basement and Harry fiddled with the hem of his shirt, not knowing what to do with his hands. He spotted the open door of their classroom he felt his heartbeat accelerating. The teen entered the empty classroom and his eyes were immediately drawn to the black clad professor. He stumbled, tumbling over his own feet and fell almost headfirst into Susan, who was walking in front of him. Severus looked up from his position behind the large polished desk where he'd been correcting their homework and nodded into their direction, one corner of his mouth curling up in a small smile. Harry smiled shyly and gave a short wave, his tense nerves relaxing when Severus' eyes held his gaze for a few seconds before the man redirected his attention to the papers in front of him.<br>Harry sat down on the chair beside Susan, sighing a relieved sigh, his heart slowly calming down. Other students filled the classroom and Harry rested his head rest on his arm, suppressing another yawn. He raised his eyes to sneak a glance at his professor just to find Severus already looking at him.  
>The man stood from his chair and cleared his throat.<p>

"Quiet." He said sternly, and the few whispering voices stilled.

"Titration," He lectured, moving from behind his desk to pace up and down the first aisle, "Is a laboratory method of quantitative chemical analysis that is used to determine the unknown concentration of an identified analyte."

Harry felt his concentration slip as he watched his professor move past his table. Snape's baritone voice was strangely soothing and the raven haired boy felt his eyelids grow heavy. A few sharp jabs in his ribs from Susan every now and then prevented Harry from falling asleep completely. After the seventh poke from his friend, Severus told them they would start on the assignment

"You are going to do this practical in pairs. I have selected the teams, as I will do from now on until the end of the semester." Professor Snape said. Ron's voice rose to protest, but the redhead snapped his mouth shut after a warning look sent in his direction.

"Any questions?"

A few students mumbled amongst themselves, not quite comfortable with their professor's decision, but no one raised their hands. Harry threw a nervous glance into Susan's direction, who tried to reassure him by giving him an encouraging smile.

"I expect all of you to hand in your assignments by the end of this lesson." Professor Snape eyed the students collected in front of him and paused briefly. "I want everyone to take an equal" he emphasized the last word, "part in the assignments. If I see one of you slacking off, I will let you redo the practical on a free friday afternoon."

"Bones and Finnegan, first table. Macmillan and Weasley, second. Zabini and Thomas, third. Malfoy and Potter, last table. The instructions and assignments are on the workbenches." Severus recited, and with those words he opened the double doors that led to the connected laboratorium.

Harry cursed under his breath and stood from his chair, eying his blonde labpartner with obvious contempt. Malfoy didn't seem too happy about their chemistry professor's decision either, he raised his eyebrow and moved to stand beside Harry. They slipped into the long lab coats and made their way over to the back of the classroom,  
>"How about you read the instructions and tell me which equipment we need?" Malfoy said almost tonelessly. Harry agreed wordlessly by picking up the various sheets laying in front of him and scanning the contents.<p>

After only twenty minutes, Harry was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Everything had worked out just fine at the beginning, he'd been able to follow the instructions printed on the sheets and the both of them had worked in peaceful silence, not speaking to each other except when necessary. Professor Snape appeared at their side about halfway through the assignment. He'd watched them work and asked a question Draco answered immediately and correctly.  
>But as soon as the instructions told them to do a titration on their own, where they had to make up their own experiment to get to a certain result, Harry was lost, much to Draco Malfoy's frustration.<p>

"No, Potter, Idiot! Don't pipette this salt solution before you've diluted it." The blonde fumed and grabbed the measuring cup from Harry's shaking hands.

"Set up the equitation, I'll do this part myself." Draco sneered.

"What equitation?" Harry asked nervously.

Draco shook his head in disbelief. "Are you fucking stupid, Potter? Look at my notes and do what I did. We need a calculation to measure how much vitamin C this orange contains" Malfoy pointed towards the oranges they'd pressed and continued to dilute the solution.

Harry stared blankly at the page where they'd made a few notes during their practical and closed his eyes in defeat. This practicall was going to be disastrous.

~~~~SS/HP~~~~

The sharp sound that signalled the end of his lessons startled Severus from his musings and he watched the students leave the classroom whilst Harry stayed behind. The boy was packing his bag very slowly, deliberately stalling and telling a hasty Susan he would wait for her in front of the Ladies'. The boy looked tired and pale, when he noticed Severus observing him he shot him a insecure smile, which Severus returned fully. He waited until the boy finished packing his things and after he'd made sure the hallway was empty, Severus closed the door and strode towards the teen, who was eying him almost nervously.  
>The boy's green eyes were truly mesmerizing and Severus studied them, gently pulling his student a bit closer.<br>Harry stared back, their faces very close, until the shorter boy stood on his toes and pressed his lips against his professor's.  
>Severus immediately pulled the boy fully towards him, kissing him hard, letting his tongue taste the boy's lips before entering his mouth. He waited patiently until the boy's own tongue met his' and stroked it softly. The slow strokes changed rhythm when Severus felt Harry's hand on his forearm and he moved his lips harder over Harry's wet ones. His tongue danced past a row of teeth and he stroked his students arms with both hands, suddenly lifting him up into a sitting position on his desk. Their lips parted but Severus kept holding the boy close and he felt Harry take a deep breath against his ear. He pressed his lips on Harry's again, shorter this time. Harry buried his nose into his black pullover and sighed happily, cuddling into his professor and taking a few deep breaths. Severus stroked his hair and his shoulders until their eyes met and their lips connected. Harry closed his eyes, but Severus kept his' open, savouring the look of long fluttering lashes.<p>

~~~~SS/HP~~~~

If Susan was surprised to see Harry walk out of the classroom with a smile on his face, she didn't show it. She was standing next to Theodore, who'd turned up unexpectedly and had been waiting for Harry and Susan to return from their practical.

"Theo" Harry's smile grew bigger and he jumped his friend in an unruly hug. "Have you been ill?"

Theodore chuckled tiredly and patted Harry on his shoulder

"Ill? I'm never ill. Only a bit tired. Missed anything interesting?"

"Lots." Susan said, grabbing Theo's arm in one hand and Harry's in the other. The three of them made their way upstairs and outside, immediately heading for their spot, one of the lower brick walls.  
>The weather was still freezing cold, every day seemed to bring new chilling winds and the leaves were slowly decaying changing their colour from a healthy green to a dull brown.<br>It was only autumn, but it felt like winter, the cold fronts chasing away the cozy sight of red, golden and yellow leaves that usually adorned the trees around Belfort.

"I don't like it, it feels like we're bypassing my favourite season" Harry sighed. He liked autumn, sunny days especially.

"Cheer up, there will be snow in a few months. We could hit Umbridge with a snowball and pretend it's an accident" Theodore joked, digging around in his pockets.

"Or Lockhart" Harry continued enthusiastically.

"Flint seems like a nice target to me." Susan said. "He was bothering Harry, there was a fight." she added when Theodore shot her a confused look.

"What?" The skinny boy's eyes narrowed and he turned his inquisitive gaze at Harry.

"Nothing happened to me, Cedric was the one who was fighting him."

Theodore nodded approvingly.

"I hope he broke Flint's nose."  
>"He didn't, but Flint has detention with Umbridge for a few weeks." Susan smiled wickedly.<p>

Harry sat back, leaning on the wall and closing his eyes tiredly. He listened to his friends talk until their conversation ended and Susan left to meet up with Dean in the library. Theodore remained outside, finishing his cigarette.

"I really don't want to sport." Harry mumbled.

"Then don't" came Theo's fast reply. "You could skip, you know."

Harry opened his eyes and sighed.

"You have physics."

Theodore sat down beside him and shrugged, closing his eyes in turn.

"If you're cold, you can warm your hands on my lighter." He suggested and Harry noticed his own teeth were chattering softly. They sat together for a while, Harry observing nothing in particular and Theodore smoking another cigarette.

"Want to try it?" Theo suddenly asked, stretching his arm, holding the Lucky in front of Harry's own hand. Smoke curled upwards in little clouds, dancing around his nose and eyebrows, and Harry blinked, not used to having a burning cigarette that close.  
>Theodore had never offered him a cigarette before and Harry took it carefully, eying it and scrunching his nose at the smell.<br>His friend was giving him an unsure look, and Harry sucked hesitantly. Smoke assaulted his tongue and Harry opened his mouth again.

"How do you inhale it?" He asked. "It tastes bad."

Theodore shrugged. "You have to suck, use your lips a bit. Then, when the smoke's in your mouth, try to inhale it into your lungs by breathing in."

Harry tried it and failed for the first time, the second time he succeeded and it resulted in a few coughs. He handed the burning cigarette back and shuddered, feeling slightly nauseous. The faint sound of a whistle startled them both and Harry peeked over the wall they'd been sitting against.

"I should go inside, they'll pass this wall during the warming-up"

"Stay clear of the library though," Theo said, also pushing himself upwards and stretching his back, "Lupin probably knows your schedule."

Harry nodded, a bit disappointed since he'd planned on doing exactly that. He watched Theodore disappear inside, probably still heading for physics, and contemplated what he should do. Without a book with him to read he felt strangely lost, but the sight of an orange flash nearing from the distant football field spurred him into action and he jumped towards the entrance, figuring he could decide whatever he wanted to do when he was inside.

As soon as he was inside he backed up a few steps and almost squeaked when he heard a voice near his left ear.

"Shouldn't you be in sportsclass?"

* * *

><p>AN: 'The Andrews Affair' is another fictional title, named after a character from a detective bookseries and one of my childhood heroes.  
>AN: This time I copied parts of Severus explenation from Wikipedia, I couldn't bring myself to do research myself, I have had enough chemistry for the rest of my life.

Leave a review if you want to, comments are very welcome. Thanks for reading! Hugs.


End file.
